


what you want

by flynnisfly



Category: American Housewife (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Gay Cooper Bradford, M/M, Unlabeled Oliver Otto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flynnisfly/pseuds/flynnisfly
Summary: “She just wasn’t what I wanted,” he told him. Perfectly vague. “I don’t get what’s so hard to understand about that, amigo.”
Relationships: Cooper Bradford/Oliver Otto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	what you want

Cooper’s most recent ex girlfriend had been nice enough. Oliver had set them up. She was pretty, he supposed. Kind. Smart. Funny. Wasn’t just with him for his money. But there was one problem, and he was standing right in front of Cooper’s face. 

“I can’t believe you broke up with her. Serena was  perfect  for you! Is there something you’re not telling me? Is she a booger eater?”

Cooper groaned, not wanting to divulge the details of his breakup that Oliver had been demanding for the last ten minutes. “She just wasn’t what I wanted,” he told him. Perfectly vague. “I don’t get what’s so hard to understand about that, amigo.” Although he didn’t intend for it, the end of his sentence turned biting and harsh. He walked away from Oliver and into their basement kitchen, hoping that would be the end of the conversation.

Oliver followed, obviously not ready to let Cooper off the hook. “Fine! What  _do_ you want, then?” 

Cooper threw his phone down onto the counter, turning around to look Oliver in the eyes. “You, Oliver! God, I want you!”

“Oh.” It was as if Oliver had completely shut down in that moment, like Cooper found and pressed his on/off switch.

“Yeah. We broke up because I’m gay. I’m gay, and she figured out how I feel about you. So she dumped me.”

“You’re gay, and you like me.”

“Sure am, sure do. I should leave and let you process this.” 

Cooper started to walk out, but he was stopped by Oliver’s hand on his wrist. “Don’t. Stay.” Oliver pulled him into a hug, his hand on the back of Cooper’s neck to keep him there. When he eventually pulled away, he kept his hands on Cooper’s cheeks. “First of all, I am  so proud of you. Coming out, especially in the heat of the moment, is really hard. It’s a difficult thing to do, even when you know you’re gonna be accepted. It takes guts, and you have them.” 

Cooper smiled slightly, closing his eyes as Oliver stroked his cheekbones with his thumbs. “Thank you.”

“Shh. I’m not done,” Oliver said, his smile audible. “Cooper, I don’t know what I am. I don’t even really think I have to know. I know that girls are great. But I also know that  _you’re_ great. You’re really great. So if you want me, you can have me. But only if I get you in return.”

Cooper had opened his eyes halfway through Oliver’s confession. He could feel the love radiating off Oliver, from the look in his eyes to his tone of voice. “You’ve had me for years.”

“Cool. Really cool. Can I kiss you then?” 

Instead of answering, Cooper surged forward to press their lips together. After a few moments, he pulled back to breathe. “Definitely. You can definitely kiss me.” 

Oliver rolled his eyes, pulling Cooper in for another kiss, more chaste than the first. 

**Author's Note:**

> [bangs my head against a wall] these two will not leave my brain. follow me on twt i guess @bugboyreg


End file.
